Don't think, take action!
by Yuuran
Summary: 2# Sous-titre: Plans are everyone thing - even if some don't need one to take action. / Kyouya s'est trouvé une autre addiction après le combat et la danse - au plus grand malheur d'Alaude...[6918 & AxDS] [Sequel de Don't think, feel!]


**Disclaimer:** Si KHR et ses personnages m'appartenaient, Mukuro aurait eut droit à beaucoup plus d'apparitions et serait présent sur toutes les photos de groupes...*soupir*

**NDA:** Suite de ma One-Shot **Don't think, feel!** \- je pense que c'est assez nécessaire de la lire pour comprendre...ou pas, le décor est assez facile à planter sans trop se casser la tête xD

* * *

**Don't think, take action!**

**Plans are everyone thing - even if some don't need one to take action.**

* * *

Chantonnant doucement pour elle-même, la jeune fille se passa un énième coup de brosse dans ses cheveux indigos, évitant avec habitude la ficelle qui tenait son cache-oeil en place. Allez savoir pourquoi même quand elle se préparait, Chrome ne l'enlevait pas…

⁃ Tu vas finir par te transformer en tête de melon si tu continues comme ça!

…peut-être à cause de ça? C'était une habitude chez les Rokudo de n'en faire qu'à sa tête sans se soucier des autres - d'où l'entrée fracassante de Mukuro dans la salle de bain qui avait depuis longtemps perdu son verrou. Une règle implicite flottait sur la petit famille comme quoi il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, baisser sa garde tant que l'on n'était pas derrière trois portes blindées et pelotonné contre le flanc d'un tigre. Bien sûr, Chrome ne se sentait jamais menacée par le plus jeune de ses grands frères - après tout, il était plutôt du genre à être trop protecteur si on lui demandait, notamment vis-à-vis de l'aîné de la famille qui, lui, faisait toujours mettre Chrome sur ses gardes. Ne vous méprenez pas surtout: la jeune fille aimait Daemon Spade comme une petite soeur se devait d'aimer son grand-frère - c'était juste qu'elle préférait prévenir que guérir.

⁃ Oniisama, pourquoi est-ce que tu enlèves toujours tes piercing avant d'aller te coucher? demanda doucement Chrome en observant Mukuro remettre ses nombreux bijoux.

⁃ Hum? Je ne les enlève pas tout le temps, répondit le bleuté en clippant une tête de mort. Juste que ceux que j'avais hier étaient trop gros pour dormir confortablement avec.

Admirant une dernière fois son travail dans le miroir, Mukuro sourit pour lui même avant de se détourner pour partir, ébouriffant soigneusement les cheveux de sa soeur en passant. Chrome le regarda simplement fermer la porte derrière lui en sortant, clignant de son unique oeil. Elle finit par refaire face au miroir. Et soupirant, elle reprit son brossage de cheveux, essayant de remettre en place ses mèches dérangées.

⁃ Kufufu…Kufufu no fu…, fredonna doucement Mukuro en descendant les marches de chez lui.

Il passa dans la cuisine se prendre un verre de jus avant de partir pour la salle à manger. Un véritable sourire de chat Cheshire apparut sur son visage devant le spectacle qui l'y attendait - un Daemon Spade étalé sur la table à manger. Le plus jeune ne put que se mettre à chantonner plus fort, tournant autour du zombie qu'était son frère, tel un fauve autour de sa proie. Mukuro ne se gêna pas pour ouvertement ricaner quand Daemon essaya de se couvrir les oreilles de sa main plâtrée, jetant un regard noir à l'étudiant à travers ses mèches bleues.

⁃ Démon ananassé.

⁃ Melon explosé.

Daemon ne put que grogner, se redressant finalement de sa position affalée. Il tenta vainement d'oublier la présence de son frère maintenant assis à sa gauche. Jetant la tête en arrière, il semblait vouloir se perdre dans son monde. Ce que Mukuro ne le laissa pas faire…

⁃ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a cassé cette fois?

⁃ Grrr…J'ai un autre bleu sur les côtes et une nouvelle bosse sur la tête.

⁃ Oya? Seulement ça? Il s'est calmé dis donc!

Le plus clair n'eut même pas la force de lui envoyer un coup de pied sous la table - mais son regard voulait tout dire, ce qui ne fit que sourire la tête d'ananas. Cela avait beau durer depuis presque plus d'un mois, Mukuro ne se lasserait juste pas de voir Daemon patauger dans son désespoir.

Comme l'aîné de la famille l'avait espéré, sa relation avec un certain Alaude avait changé du tout au tout après cette fameuse soirée. _Oh oui__…_Des salutations froides, ils étaient passés à des échanges passionnés - de coups de menottes. Les regards blasés étaient devenues des regards brûlants - de promesses de morts douloureuses. Et les visites à l'hôpital ne faisaient plus chacun de son côté pour aller voir un Lampo en énième crise d'hypochondrie - non, elles se faisaient toutes seules pour Daemon (quand il était en état de bouger) même si Alaude était quelque part présent avec lui; sur le formulaire du médecin, dans la case « raison de votre visite ».

⁃ Haaah…

Un soupire à fondre l'âme échappa au plus clair des bleutés alors qu'il amenait un peu trop violemment sa main plâtrée sur ses yeux. Il grimaça pour lui-même alors qu'il louchait pour voir la chose - un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas encore été recouverte de graffitis, surtout quand on savait qu'Alaude lui avait cassé le poignet il y a déjà quatre semaines. Une rencontre particulièrement violente et traumatisante pour Daemon qui avait bien cru voir sa fin arrivée - et on parle de l'homme qui s'est pris un direct dans le visage de la part du blondinet et qui s'en est sorti sans même le nez cassé, c'est pour dire l'état du patron de club ce jour là! Mais passons…

⁃ Tu as vraiment tiré la courte paille avec ton moineau, commenta soudain Mukuro, le regard presque compatissant - presque car ses yeux tendaient plus vers la pitié dédaigneuse qu'autre chose.

⁃ Tu crois que c'est à cause de qui que ça a tourné comme ça, hein?

Car oui, c'était bien la faute de Mukuro si la vie de Daemon était devenue un véritable enfer - pour changer! Cette soirée devenue inoubliable pour bien des raisons avait à jamais changé non pas seulement la relation de Daemon et Alaude, mais la relation entre la famille Rokudo et la famille Hibari elle-même - en effet, si les frères aînés descendaient doucement mais sûrement la rivière Sixte, les cadets de la fratrie, eux, filaient le parfait amour! Un amour dérangé et dérangeant qui faisait couler bien trop de sang mais Daemon se doutait que tenter quoi que ce soit pour les séparer conduirait à de véritables génocides alors c'était un mal pour un bien - ou un mal pour un moins mal, lui-même ne savait plus. Mis il avait plus urgent à penser pour le moment, vu comment Alaude avait décidé d'éviter toute confrontation avec son petit frère et avait fait du bleuté la cible de toutes ses envies meurtrières à l'encontre de Mukuro - Daemon était plus que certain que le blondinet voyait une tête d'ananas à chaque fois qu'il le frappait, ce n'était pas possible sinon!

⁃ Et puis ce n'est pas un moineau, s'entendit ajouter Daemon plus par habitude qu'autre chose. C'est une alouette.

⁃ Huh. La seule alouette que je connais c'est mon alouette et personne d'autre!

La tête de melon laissa son front rencontrer le bois de la table dans un bruit mâte, les yeux écarquillés de désespoir. Si cela ne suffisait pas qu'il soit devenu le punching-ball du blondinet de son coeur, voilà que la source tous ses problèmes venait jeter du sel dans ses blessures en lui agitant sa relation parfaite sous le nez. _Son alouette?_ Ha! Laissez-le rire! Daemon savait qu'il aurait dut étouffé cette menace ananassé quand il était encore bébé, il le regrettait tellement maintenant.

⁃ Kufufu…Ne me regardes pas comme ça voyons. Après tout, tu pourrais très bien avoir en face de toi la solution à tous tes problèmes.

⁃ Huh.

Clignant finalement de ses yeux bien trop secs, Daemon se redressa une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à son frère alors qu'il amenait une main à son crâne douloureux, se doutant bien que Mukuro préparait quelque chose.

⁃ Si t'essayes de me sortir une logique de fleur qui est l'antidote à son propre poison, va boire du venin de cobra et on en reparle après - parce que même ça ne suffirait pas à t'effacer de la surface de la terre!

⁃ Comme tu veux…, soupira le plus jeune avec un haussement d'épaules, ce qui fit plisser encore plus les yeux au plus clair. J'allais juste te proposer de demander à Kyouya de glisser un ou deux mots en ta faveur à Alaude mais si tu préfères que j'aille me faire un cocktail. Je ferai mieux d'aller au zoo tout de suite avant qu'il n'ouvre…

Les mots du plus jeune semblèrent court-circuiter le cerveau de son frère qui s'entendit parler avant même de le vouloir.

⁃ T'es sérieux?

⁃ Evidemment que oui! Si j'attends patiemment qu'il ouvre, mon cobra ne sera plus frais!

⁃ Qu-Je ne parle pas de ça, espèce d'ananas invertébré!

Daemon tiqua plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu devant le regard que Mukuro lui lança - un véritable chat qui s'amusait avec la pauvre souris qu'il avait attrapé. Si le plus âgé n'arrivait pas aussi bien à s'imaginer dans la peau de ce rongeur au bord du gouffre, il n'aurait jamais laissé son frère jouer avec lui de cette façon - pas volontairement en tout cas. Mais il était vraiment désespéré alors au point où il en était - aux grands maux les grands moyens! Malgré cette détermination, Daemon ne put pas s'amener à regarder Mukuro en face alors qu'il reprenait plus doucement.

⁃ Tu…Tu accepterais vraiment de…

⁃ A une condition! le coupa tout de suite le cadet.

Les traits de Daemon se crispèrent d'un seul coup et il serra violemment les poings, oubliant un instant son plâtre. _Evidemment!_ Il aurait crié à l'imposture si le plus jeune des bleutés avait proposé de l'aider sans rien demander en retour.

⁃ Quoi donc? encourage Daemon de son ton le plus neutre possible.

⁃ Que tu me prêtes ta voiture comme promis - mais pour deux semaines au lieu d'une.

La tête de melon était déjà tellement crispée que son oeil ne put pas même tiquer une fois - et tiquer il en avait envie, presque autant que grogner en montrant les dents. Et dire qu'il avait trouvé bizarre que Mukuro ne remette pas sur le tapis leur accord parti en fumée dès instant où l'ananas avait posé ses mains sur le cadet des alouettes - le fourbe attendait juste le bon moment pour jouer toutes ses cartes. Daemon aurait put être tellement fier…si son frère ne se servait pas de son génie machiavélique contre lui!

⁃ …T'as pas intérêt à me ramener des PV comme la dernière fois, finit par grincer Daemon.

⁃ Oh, tu me connais～! roucoula Mukuro avec un sourire.

⁃ Justement…

Et l'aîné était plus persuadé que jamais que c'était que pour lui ramener des amendes que son frère lui empruntait sa voiture - après tout, si la tête d'ananas voulait s'acheter une Alfa Romeo ou même une Ferrari, rien ne l'en empêchait techniquement. Mais s'il faisait ça, il perdrait un de ses nombreux moyens de tourmenter le plus clair des bleutés - le sadique.

⁃ Et je veux que tu me réserves la suite nuptiale au Grand Mist pour vendredi soir - dîner inclus, bien évidemment～

Mukuro avait ajouté cette requête avec tant de naturel qu'il fallut plusieurs secondes à Daemon pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire.

⁃ …Ha?! claqua finalement l'aîné.Tu crois pas que tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin là?

Mais Daemon se calma aussi vite que le sang lui était monté à la tête. Son frère n'avait fait que pousser un soupire face à sa réponse instantanée. Fermant les yeux, le plus jeune secoua doucement de la tête avant de laisser ses épaules s'affaisser. L'aîné se sentit déglutir malgré lui alors que les pupilles hétérochromes apparaissaient à peine derrière les paupières mi-closes - il sentait qu'il n'allait vraiment pas aimé ce que Mukuro s'apprêtait à dire.

⁃ Comme tu veux…Faudra pas venir te plaindre après si Alaude vient tester ses nouvelles menottes sur toi quand Kyouya lui aura raconté qu'il a eut sa première fois dans un Love Hotel miteux juste parce que le grande frère de son petit ami n'a pas voulu jouer de ses contacts dans son propre hôtel cinq étoiles. Tant pis pour toi～!

…Il y avait tant à redire sur la tirade de Mukuro. Beaucoup de points qui tordaient le ventre de Daemon et lui donnaient envie de vomir - beaucoup trop! Tellement que l'aîné abandonna l'idée de décomposer la réflexion de l'ananas. Il préféra enfouir son visage dans sa main valide avec l'impression d'avoir touché l'abysse du désespoir.

⁃ …je te hais…, souffla-t-il simplement.

⁃ Kufufu. Pas autant que moi, mon cher grand frère! ronronna Mukuro avec un grand sourire.

⁃ Oniisama? Ani-ue? appela soudain Chrome en entrant dans la salle à manger. Hum? Est-ce que tout va bien?

⁃ Non…

⁃ Mieux que jamais.

La jeune fille ne put que cligner des yeux devant les réponses tout à fait opposées de ses frères - si on oubliait cela et l'aura radicalement contraire qui entourait chacun d'eux, les garçons étaient une fois n'est pas coutume synchronisés. L'étudiante ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin, ayant appris dès son plus jeune âge que rien de bon n'arrivait jamais quand elle essayait de décortiquer la relation de Daemon et Mukuro. « Tu ne fais que jeter de l'huile sur le feu » lui avait un jour dit oncle Mammon.

⁃ Hum…, souffla pour elle-même la violette en finissant son verre de lait.

⁃ Nagi, si tu es prêtes, je peux t'amener à la fac.

Et alors qu'un sourire faisait naturellement sa route sur son visage devant la proposition de Mukuro, la jeune fille se sentit hausser les sourcils à mi-chemin quand Daemon se frappa violemment le front contre la table. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle ne put que faire des aller-retours entre son frère abonné à l'hôpital du coin et son autre frère qui faisait joyeusement tourner des clefs autour de son doigt…

* * *

L'université de Namimori n'était pas la porte à côté pour les Rokudo, la famille s'étant principalement basée dans la ville voisine, leur bien-aimée Kokuyo. Il fallait généralement une bonne demi-heure en bus à Chrome pour arriver au bahut. Mais avec la conduite qui appelait bien trop ouvertement les amandes de Mukuro, le vieil établissement qui accueillait joyeusement les étudiants fut en vu en moins de vingt minutes. Heureusement, la tête d'ananas consentit à finalement descendre sous la barre des cent alors que la voiture s'engageait dans la rue qui longeait les grilles de l'université - si non, Chrome aurait donné peu cher des vies des pauvres étudiants sur le chemin. Soupirant discrètement pour elle-même, la jeune fille jeta un petit regard à son frère avant de légèrement sourire. Le bleuté avait l'air de bien s'amuser, malgré qu'il ne fasse pas grand chose. Un coude sur la portière et tapotant le volant des doigts de son autre main, il chantonnait presque, ses yeux dansant entre la route devant lui et tout le reste des alentours. Chrome ne put s'empêcher un plissement de front alors qu'elle remarquait ce regard chercheur.

⁃ Oniisama…, appela-t-elle doucement. Tu n'as pas l'intention de rester à Namimori, si?

⁃ Hum? souffla Mukuro en lui jetant à peine un regard en coin, restant attentif à son entourage. Ça dépend, ça dépend…

⁃ Oniisama-ah!

Chrome se coupa elle-même quand elle repéra Kyoko et Haru sur le trottoir. Comprenant le message de sa soeur, Mukuro gara lestement la voiture devant les deux jeunes filles qui s'arrêtèrent dès qu'elles reconnurent le véhicule. La violette sourit à ses amies, oubliant un instant que la vitre était teintée, avant de se tourner vers son aîné maintenant totalement fixé sur elle - _ou pas__…_

⁃ Oniisama, reprit Chrome en se préparant pour sortir. Je sais que tu n'en as pas besoin mais ce serait bien que tu passes de temps en temps à ton université. Ken et Chikusa commencent à se sentir seuls…

Mukuro ne put s'empêcher une petit moue en réponse à sa soeur qui rigola dans sa main. La fac était bien le cadet de ses soucis - après tout, il se savait capable de réussir n'importe quel examen sans même suivre un seul cours. Mais la mention de ses compagnons lui rappela soudain qu'il les avait en effet légèrement mis de côté ces derniers temps. Ni Ken ni Chikusa ne lui en voudraient, ils étaient bien au-delà de ça - mais comme Nagi l'avait dit, ils avaient tendance à se sentir facilement seuls, comme de véritables hamsters.

⁃ Huh…, soupira finalement le bleuté en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'y passerai cet après-midi…peut-être…

Le sourire de Chrome se figea à mi-chemin à ces derniers mots rajoutés après-coup. Et suivant le regard soudain brillant de son frère fixé sur quelque chose au loin, la jeune fille soupira en descendant finalement du véhicule.

⁃ A ce soir, lança-t-elle même si elle savait très bien que Mukuro ne l'écoutait plus.

A peine la porte de la voiture fermait que celle-ci filait à l'autre bout de la rue pour s'engouffrer dans un petit chemin avant de réapparaitre presque immédiatement et revenir sur ses pas - dans le sens inverse. Ce fut sans un bruit presque qu'elle remonta l'avenue avant de délicatement s'arrêter sur le bord du trottoir, juste à côté d'une certaine personne. La vitre se baissa pour dévoiler un Rokudo Mukuro élégamment posé derrière son volant, son regard voluptueux plongé dans celui hivernal qui le vrillait sur place.

⁃ Je vous dépose quelque? roucoula presque le bleuté.

⁃ …Il est interdit de se garer devant la fac, siffla la voix froide de Hibari Kyouya. Bouges, tout de suite, ou je te mords à mort.

⁃ Kufufufu…je ne dis jamais non - j'aime quand tu apposes ta marque comme ça～

Nul besoin de dire que le regard brûlant que Kyouya lança au plus jeune jeune n'effraya point celui-ci - il eut des frissons, oui, mais d'un tout autre genre. Comprenant cela, le préfet ne put que rouler des yeux avant de croiser les bras, un sourcil haussé vers la tête d'ananas. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire plein de promesses avant de croiser les bras sur le rebord de la vitre et de poser la tête dessus, relevant les yeux vers son compagnon. Kyouya était vraiment joli dans cet éclairage…

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda finalement Hibari, voyant bien que le plus jeune s'était perdu dans l'ananas pourri qui lui servait d'esprit. Dans cette voiture?

⁃ Hum? répondit le bleuté alors que son alouette laissait son regard glisser sur la Ferrari. Ah! La tête de melon a finalement accepté de respecter sa part du marché. J'ai deux semaines pour lui coller un maximum d'amandes.

⁃ Oh? sourit doucement le brun - un sourire carnassier et prédateur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il finirait par flancher.

⁃ Je sais être persuasif quand je veux, ricana avec un clin d'oeil Mukuro avant de détourner le regard d'un air innocent. Et j'ai peut-être aussi laissé entendre que je te demanderai de jouer les intermédiaires avec ton frère - mais la vie amoureuse de ce melon est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis alors franchement! conclut le bleuté en roulant des yeux.

Et se redressant finalement, il offrit un grand sourire à Hibari qui avait retrouvé son expression neutre.

⁃ Je passe te prendre à 19h vendredi?

Le préfet de Namimori réagit à peine à ce soudain changement de sujet - son sourcil tiqua, oui, et un spasme secoua ses doigts soudain désireux de sentir du métal mais rien d'autre. Mukuro absorba le moindre petit geste avec délectation, ses pupilles bi-colore ne se lassant jamais d'observer l'homme devant lui.

⁃ Herbivore, commença finalement Kyouya de ce ton à faire fuir la mort. Il est interdit de parler dans son sommeil alors que l'on est éveillé. Tu veux être mordu à mort?

⁃ Kufufufu. J'ai une table réservée pour 20h, mets-toi sur ton trente-et-un.

⁃ Herbivore…, répéta l'alouette sur un ton d'avertissement.

⁃ L'interdiction de ton frère sera levée samedi, enchaîna tout de suite le bleuté. On ira danser toute la nuit si ça te fait plaisir alors laisses-moi m'occuper des plans de vendredi soir, okay?

Hibari serra instinctivement les dents, s'empêchant de faire la moue alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Encore trois jours et cela ferait exactement un mois qu'Alaude avait interdit l'entrée de son club aux deux jeunes gens - vingt-huit longs jours sans pouvoir aller danser, un véritable défis pour le grand Hibari Kyouya. Oh bien sûr, lui et Mukuro avaient évidemment essayé d'autres clubs à la réputation toute aussi grande que _Nuvola_ pour le remplacer temporairement. Mais le couple avait très vite abandonné l'idée après avoir mis sans dessus-dessous plus d'une boîte en transformant la piste de danse en ring de boxe. Les deux jeunes n'avaient rien contre une bonne bagarre générale dont ils étaient généralement la source - bien au contraire! Disons juste que ni Fon ni Mammon, responsable des finances de chaque famille respective, n'avaient apprécié voir leur compte se vider sous motif de « dédommagements ». Ce qui les avaient poussé à faire interdir d'une façon ou d'une autre Hibari et Mukuro de toutes les boîtes de la ville - et sûrement las de tous ces clubs de seconde zone, Kyouya n'avait même pas cherché à se rebeller. Il prendrait son mal en patience - même si quelque part, il avait espéré qu'Alaude lèverait plus tôt la punition après que son cher petit frère ait indirectement quasi-éliminé bien de la concurrence. Mais non, le patron avait campé sur sa position et n'avait rien voulu savoir: il ne voulait voir aucun préfet et aucun ananas au _Nuvola_ pendant un mois!

La raison de cette soudaine interdiction? Très simple: son cher frère et son petit ami s'envoyant en l'air dans la tour de contrôle de son pauvre club! Mukuro avait bien sûr menti quand il avait laissé sous-entendre à Daemon que Hibari et lui allaient avoir leur première fois le vendredi qui arrivait - le couple avait consommé leur relation depuis déjà belle lurette! Exactement une semaine après s'être rencontré pour être précis. Mukuro avait rejoint Kyouya sur la piste comme la première fois en milieu de soirée, la dynamique du couple alors pas encore tout à fait en place. Ils avaient dansé pendant ce qui leur était apparu comme des heures - se touchant, s'embrassant, se chauffant…Ce fut Hibari qui finit par traîner Mukuro à l'écart, dévorant ses lèvres sans vouloir le lâcher alors qu'il les guidait à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la tour de contrôle. A peine entré dans la pièce heureusement vide que le couple se mettait à se déshabiller dans ses gestes pressés et mal coordonnés. Tout se passa très vite et avant qu'ils ne comprennent comment, les deux jeunes s'étaient retrouvés à gémir le nom de l'autre contre la peau moite de leur partenaire, allongés sur le canapé, bougeait l'un contre l'autre en rythme. Il va sans dire qu'Alaude n'apprécia guère le sofa fichue et la vidéo de surveillance qu'un employer plus que rouge lui avait apporté.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kyouya songea distraitement qu'il devrait peut-être apprendre à ce fameux employer ce qu'il en coûtait de se mêler de ses affaires. L'alouette fut tiré de ses plans éducationnels par un frôlement sur un de ses bras maintenant décroisés. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Mukuro lui lancer un regard connaisseur, son sourire en coin disant clairement qu'il savait où l'esprit de Hibari était parti vagabonder. Le brun ne put que claquer de la langue.

⁃ Huh…Ose klaxonner une fois de trop et tu peux dire adieu à cette voiture, répondit finalement le préfet avec un regard impérieux. Maintenant dispaー!

Kyouya fut coupé par des lèvres chaudes qui se posèrent sur les siennes alors qu'une main tirée sur sa cravate, le forçant à se baisser. Le préfet grogna par-réflexe et Mukuro ne put que sourire contre sa bouche. Mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son alouette, le bleuté laissa glisser sa langue dans la caverne chaude du plus âgé, respirant fortement quand elle trouva tout de suite sa consoeur. Il ne put retenir un gémissement alors que le muscle de Kyouya remontait ses papilles en un geste sensuel avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la bouche de la tête d'ananas, continuant le baiser dans son autre tandis qu'il lui tirait les mèches pour garder son visage là où il le voulait. Un râle de plaisir échappa à Mukuro quand Kyouya mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il ne put qu'humer de contentement quand l'alouette lécha sa blessure avant de se redresser, sa propre langue passant voluptueusement sur ses lèvres rougies.

⁃ 19h, souffla finalement Hibari, le regard quelque peu voilé. Ne sois pas en retard.

Et remettant correctement ses vêtements, le préfet de Namimori se détourna pour entrer dans l'établissement. Ses laquais au portail le saluèrent comme à leur habitude et les autres étudiants s'écartèrent de son chemin sans demander leur reste. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait assisté à l'échange passionné entre les deux jeunes hommes - et tout le monde savait aussi que s'ils tenaient à la vie, il valait mieux ne rien dire. Mukuro ne put que ricaner en songeant que la réputation de son homme n'était plus à faire. Et suivant Kyouya des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse dans un bâtiment, le bleuté laissa un sourire tendre lui échapper. Il n'y avait pas dire: sa cravate allait à merveille à son alouette!

* * *

⁃ Le repas terminera plus tard que prévu alors je ne sais pas si je devrais passer…

Tirant doucement sur sa cigarette, G jeta un coup d'oeil à la table qu'il venait de quitter pour passer un coup de fil à Giotto. Le client avec qui il négociait ce soir leva joyeusement son verre vers lui et G lui répondit d'un geste de la main, se demandant comment l'homme pouvait être aussi guilleret alors qu'il était là pour parler d'une amélioration de sécurité après que son entreprise se soit faite une énième fois cambriolé - sûrement les trois bouteilles de vin.

_G-Security_ était la meilleure agence de sécurité de ce côté là du Japon - pas un voleur n'avait encore réussit à briser son système et on était déjà à la troisième génération de directeur. G n'avait rien à redire sur l'entreprise que son père lui avait légué comme son grand-père avant lui - c'était un bateau facile à gérer une fois qu'on connaissait les ficelles et qui avait encore tant de possibilités. Oui, un milieu plus qu'intéressant…Si on devait vraiment cherché, il n'y avait qu'une chose dont G se serait bien passé: ce nom bien trop équivoque! Bon après, on pouvait se demander aussi ce qui avait pris à sa mère de l'appeler simplement G mais oublions cela pour le moment.

⁃ Huh? Tu es sûr? s'exclama le rouge en changeant d'oreille son téléphone, la voix de Giotto lui provenant du combiné. Je voudrais pas réveiller Tsuna - ou pire, Reborn!

Giotto rigola doucement avant de finir de convaincre son compagnon de venir dormir à la résidence des Sawada et ce peu importe l'heure. G ne put que se sentir attendri par les efforts du blond pour qu'ils se voient et se promit de faire de son mieux pour conclure au plus vite. Ce fut avec cette nouvelle motivation que l'homme au tatouage raccrocha et jeta son mégot, se détournant pour rentrer dans la salle. Il ne posa même pas la main sur la poignée de la porte. Bêtement debout au-milieu de la terrasse réservée aux fumeurs, G ne put que cligner des yeux devant ce qu'il voyait.

Habillés d'élégants costumes, nuls autres que Hibari Kyouya et Rokudo Mukuro venaient d'entrer dans le restaurant. Guidaient par un maître de salle, ils se dirigeaient doucement jusqu'à une table à l'écart qui était à moitié cachée derrière des rideaux. Le couple marchait côte à côté, le bleuté juste un pas devant le plus petit. Celui-ci avait cette éternelle expression mi-neutre mi-menaçante que G avait finit par associé à la famille Hibari - ou plutôt la fratrie; Fon était tellement plus doux par-rapport aux deux alouettes! - tandis que la tête d'ananas, elle, arborait un sourire en coin et des yeux malicieux. Le rouge ne put s'empêcher un ricanement en songeant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Daemon arborait un tel air satisfait et assuré; au-moins un mois s'il pouvait dire…

G finit par retourner à sa table alors que le couple s'installait à la sienne, disparaissent effectivement derrière le rideau maintenant fermé. Il écouta d'une oreille ce que l'assistant de son client lui disait. Une idée avait commencé à germer dans sa tête. Et alors que certaines choses se mettaient en place, s'éclaircissants, le rouge commença à trier les options qui se présentaient à lui - car il avait décidé d'agir, de, pour une fois, jouer les bons samaritains! Ça éviterait à Giotto de naturellement prendre ce rôle incessamment sous peu…G ne put s'empêcher un sourire narquois alors que ses yeux tombaient sur les grandes lettres d'or qui traçaient sur un mur le nom de l'hôtel - _Grand Mist_. La tête de melon allait lui devoir une faveur, si ce n'était pas chose rare…

⁃ Ma secrétaire vous recontactera dès demain pour fixer la date du rendez-vous.

Un sourire commercial sur les lèvres, G serra vigoureusement la main de l'assistant de son client - dit client étant parti bien trop loin sur la route de l'ébriété pour pouvoir le faire.

⁃ Merci de nous avoir accordé de votre temps, s'exclama l'homme avant de prendre congé.

Et temps il avait accordé! G ne put que claquer de la langue en voyant les aiguilles de sa montre indiquer 23h30 - ça lui apprendra à vouloir faire deux choses en même temps! Mais c'était pour le bien de tous, il savait que Giotto le comprendrait. Et décidant d'appeler le blondinet avant de mettre à exécution son plan _ADS_, G se figea avec son téléphone dans la main avant même d'avoir put composer un numéro.

L'homme au tatouage se tenait au milieu du lobby. Et de là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur les ascenseurs. C'est pourquoi même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas put manquer le duo qui venait tout de monter dans l'un d'eux. Hibari Kyouya était appuyé au fond de la cabine, les bras croisés et une main occupée à desserrer sa cravate. Rokudo Mukuro venait d'appuyer sur un des boutons d'étage et s'apprêtait à venir se poser à côté de son compagnon quand son regard croisa des pupilles rouges familières. S'il sembla surpris le temps d'une seconde, il se reprit bien vite et un sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres. G ne put qu'hausser un sourcil alors que le bleuté se glissait tout près de l'alouette, se collant à lui tout en passant un bras qui cachait nullement ses intentions autour de la taille du plus petit. Et alors que les portes de l'appareil se fermaient finalement, la tête rouge eut tout juste le temps de voir le clin d'oeil que Mukuro lui offrit tout en penchant vers son partenaire. G se sentit soudain le désir ardent de retrouver Giotto et de l'embrasser comme-ci il n'y avait pas de lendemain!

Mais une chose à la fois…une telle scène était juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour lancer son plan.

⁃ Yo, Alaude! s'exclama bien trop joyeusement par-rapport à l'habitude G alors que son appel se connectait.

⁃ …Qu'est-ce que tu veux? grogna pour seule réponse le blondinet, se doutant bien que son ami mijotait quelque chose.

L'homme au tatouage tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre où Alaude se trouvait - il ne put s'empêcher un sourire moqueur en attrapant le battement léger mais bien là de la musique. Le patron de club avait vraiment abandonné sa chère tour de contrôle insonorisée pour une autre pièce - le rouge se demandait s'il l'avait vraiment brûlé comme il l'avait dit…

⁃ Si tu me fais attendre encore une seconde, je…! commença à grogner l'alouette à l'autre bout du fil.

⁃ Tu devineras jamais qui est-ce que j'ai croisé au _Grand Mist_, le coupa G.

Le bruit de quelque chose (le téléphone?) qui craquelle sous une forte pression résonna légèrement dans le combiné. G dut se retenir de ricaner - si la simple mention de l'hôtel de Daemon le mettait dans cet état, il avait hâte de voir - d'entendre - sa prochaine réaction.

⁃ Plus précisément dans l'ascenseur menant très certainement à une chambre de luxe? continua le rouge en détaillant inutilement les choses. Ton cher petit frère et son tout aussi adorable petit ami!

La réaction fut instantanée - un grand fracas contre ce qui devait être un mur! G fut étonné que la ligne ne soit pas coupée - il aurait parié à tous les coups qu'Alaude allait jeter son téléphone sur la première surface venue. Mais non - et des éclats de verre confirmèrent la déduction de l'homme au tatouage comme quoi le blondinet avait dut donner une coup de pied ou quelque chose dans un bar à porté de main et qu'il achevait les bouteilles ou autres en ce moment même.

⁃ Viens pas te plaindre si tes pieds pues l'alcool après.

⁃ G…! gronda Alaude d'une voix à faire trembler les morts - mais le rouge ne fut que pris d'un ricanement qu'il étouffa à nouveau.

⁃ Dis-moi une chose, Alaude, reprit calmement le tatoué. La raison pour laquelle tu es autant remonté à chaque fois que l'on te rappelle que ton cher frère s'est trouvé un petit ami des plus entreprenant, ne serait-ce pas parce ce que tu es frustré de ta propre absence d'activité?

Un long silence répondit à la tête rouge. Et alors que le patron se décidait enfin à parler, il sut tout de suite que son plan avait fonctionné.

⁃ G, répéta l'alouette d'un ton mortellement froid. Même si c'est toi, je ne pardonnerai pas de tels sous-entendus….

⁃ Oh, s'il-te-plait! le coupa à nouveau son ami dans un éclat de voix. Arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule et dépêches-toi d'aller chez Daemon! Et ne lui casses rien de plus - à moins que tu n'aies ce genre de penchant. Je suis sûr que Daemon ne te dira jamais non dans ce cas～

L'appel se coupa avant que G ne puisse ricaner - ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'éclater d'un rire presque machiavélique! Heureusement qu'il était sorti de l'hôtel. Sinon, on l'aurait jeté dehors dans la seconde! Se calmant rapidement, la tête rouge se laissa tomber sur le trottoir, sortant une cigarette. Maintenant que ça c'était accompli, que faire? Il était bien tenté de rester là où il était pour voir passer la voiture d'une certaine alouette filant vers la maison d'un certain melon - du Club, passer devant l'hôtel était le chemin le plus court.

⁃ Hum…? souffla G en sentant son portable vibrer.

Et voyant le nom de Giotto clignoter, il n'eut pas de mal à décider quoi faire.

* * *

Daemon était tranquillement allongé sur le capté du salon, la tête sur l'accoudoir et une jambe pliée sur l'autre. De sa main valide, il tenait son livre en cours qu'il avait posé sur son plâtre - pour une fois que cette chose se rendait utile. La tête de melon soupira pour elle-même alors qu'elle repassait pour la dixième fois le même passage - c'était peine perdue, il n'arrivait juste pas à entrer dans le texte! Ce fut sans état d'âme qu'il balança « Comment la musique peut-elle vous aider dans vos amours? » au sol, juste à côté de « Moi je prends, je ne demande pas ». Sincèrement, plus le temps passait et plus il se demandait comment est-ce que Ugetsu et Lampo avaient fait pour se caser avec un tel choix de référence - qu'ils lui avaient bien gentiment déposé dans l'après-midi…

⁃ Réflexion faite, murmura pour lui-même Daemon, ils se sont bien trouvés…Hum?

Le bleuté fut tiré de sa contemplation du plafond par le bruit de la sonnette. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'il était seul à la maison - Chrome étant à une soirée entre filles et Mukuro…l'aîné ne voulait même pas y penser.

⁃ J'arrive, j'arrive…, grogna Daemon en se relevant après un grand coup frappé à la porte. Y-a pas idée de venir chez les gens à une telle heure…

Comme pour lui répondre, un autre coup contre le bois fit vibrer la porte d'entrée. Bien curieux de savoir quel taré était venu lui rendre visite, Daemon ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier dans le Judas avant d'ouvrir le battant. Il ne sut pas s'il devait le regretter ou non quand il tomba nez à nez avec…

⁃ Alaude, souffla-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le blondinet pinça ouvertement les lèvres en entendant la voix de la tête de melon qui retint son souffle malgré lui. Jamais au grand jamais Alaude était-il venu lui rendre visite seul, non-annoncé, à minuit passé. Dire que Daemon était surpris n'était qu'un euphémisme - il était choqué, abasourdi et même terrifié! Oh oui - pour que l'alouette vienne chez lui en pleine nuit un soir où il était seul à la résidence, par ces temps troubles, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose: Alaude avait décidé d'en finir avec lui, définitivement!

Daemon se conforta dans cette idée quand les pupilles sombres du blondinet plongèrent dans son regard incertain - dur et décidé, l'alouette avait pris ses résolutions. La tête bleue ne put que le regarder faire tandis qu'il mettait un pied dans la demeure en se penchant légèrement, bras tendus. Et alors que ses mains tiraient brutalement sur le col de sa chemise, Daemon sentit son coeur s'arrêter…pour partir à cent à l'heure quand Alaude l'embrassa violemment.

Les yeux écarquillés, Daemon ne pouvait rien faire alors que le blondinet dévorait avidement sa bouche. Le rapprochant de lui de sa prise sur son haut, l'alouette força le passage de ses lèvres pour venir explorer son antre avec une passion t une ferveur que le bleuté ne pensait jamais ressentir. Il s'entendit gémir malgré lui alors qu'Alaude passait sa langue sur ses gencives sensibles, lui caressait le palais, s'enroulait autour de son propre muscle qui songea enfin réagir - juste au moment où le patron de club se retira brusquement. Haletant, il garda son vis-à-vis tout proche de lui, leur souffle saccadé venant caresser le visage de l'autre.

Le blondinet avait le regard quelque peu voilé mais il était fixé dans les pupilles noires de plaisir de Daemon. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi penser, ne voulait même pas penser - ses lèvres lui picotaient, désireuses de retrouver leurs jumelles, affamées. Totalement déconnecté, le bleuté se pencha pour happer ce fruit défendu qui n'attendait que lui. Alaude le laissa faire mais l'empêcha d'approfondir le baiser en s'éloignant - pour revenir poser une caresse brûlante sur ces lèvres désespérées. Il parla tout contre elles, regardant droit dans les yeux son compagnon.

⁃ Si ton ananas de frère met Kyouya enceinte, c'est toi que je castrerai, tête melon.

Daemon ne chercha même pas à comprendre Alaude, passant son bras valide autour de sa taille alors que leurs langues reprenaient un ballet effréné.

* * *

Kyouya laissa échapper un grognement alors que Mukuro le plaquait contre un mur de la chambre. Le bleuté le tenait fermement par la taille alors que sa bouche parcourait son cou, suçant, mordant, léchant - apposant sa marque. Le préfet ne put s'amener à l'en empêcher, appréciant trop les sensations que cela lui procurait - il lui rendrait la pareil plus tard, en double. Et pensant cela, l'alouette ne put retenir un gémissement rauque quand le plus jeune se mit à mordiller son lobe d'oreille. S'arc-boutant pour que leurs torses se touchent, il lacéra le dos de la chemise de Mukuro, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau qui se trouvait en-dessous.

⁃ Ah…Kyouya…, souffla tout contre son oreille l'ananas.

Il ne se priva pas d'un geignement quand son compagnon descendit une main jusqu'à ses reins, griffant tout le long. L'autre s'enfouit dans sa chevelure déjà défaite pour amener sa bouche sur la sienne. Un grognement de contentement résonna dans la gorge de Hibari alors que leurs langues se retrouvaient enfin. La bouche de Mukuro avait un goût plus sucré qu'à l'habitude avec une légère touche d'amertume - c'était à croire que le dessert et le vin que le bleuté avait pris au repas avaient imprégné sa bouche. L'alouette savoura le goût unique de son amant, ayant l'impression de s'enivrer de son essence. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et ses doigts tremblaient malgré leur prise ferme, presque désespérée. Il avait besoin de ce contact…et de bien plus! Il voulait plus, tellement plus!

⁃ Ha…ha…, haleta Kyouya alors que Mukuro se retirait légèrement.

Juste suffisamment pour ouvrir la chemise de son homme et lui retirer sa cravate. Le bleuté caressa tendrement la peau pâle de son alouette, soufflant doucement dans son cou alors qu'il y traçait des formes légères du bout du nez. Il lécha la sueur qui avait coulé et gémit quand Kyouya resserra en réponse sa prise dans ses cheveux. Posant des baisers papillons sur son passage, le bleuté remonta jusqu'à la bouche de son partenaire, baisant les commissures avant de prendre la chaire charnue entre ses dents, mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieur.

⁃ Ah…

L'alouette avait glissé ses deux mains dans les reins du plus grand, griffant la peau jusqu'au sang tellement le plaisir lui faisait tourner la tête. Mukuro avait délaissé l'attention dédiée à son torse, caressant juste machinalement ses flancs, trop pris qu'il était par les lèvres à croquer du brun - qui ne pouvait juste pas s'en plaindre! Il avait l'impression de totalement perdre le contrôle de lui-même juste à cause de cette bouche vicieusement talentueuse. Hibari sentit ses paupières papillonner alors que la langue de Mukuro s'engouffrait à nouveau dans sa bouche - et resserrant sa prise dans le dos du bleuté, il fit un mouvement de hanche qui créa un frottement entre leurs deux pantalons serrés. Le bleuté gémit violemment dans la bouche du plus âgé, plaquant ses mains sur ses hanches pour garder leurs membres alignés. Kyouya gigota malgré lui, cherchant plus de frictions avec le corps de l'autre.

Mukuro se redressa légèrement, toujours haletant. Maintenant le brun serré contre lui d'un bras autour de la taille, il glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Kyouya pour le faire relever la tête vers lui. Malgré le voile de plaisir qui recouvrait les yeux hivernaux, le préfet avait un regard brûlant qui le mettait au défis de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'énerver - tant de puissance s'échappait de ce corps pourtant fiévreux et presque tremblant. Mukuro ne put que donner un coup de rein en gémissant. Les yeux mi-clos, il dévora littéralement la bouche entrouverte de l'alouette qui lui répondit avec tout autant de passion. Le bleuté lui fit encore plus rejeter la tête en arrière de sa main dans ses cheveux. Et encerclant une dernière fois sa langue de la sienne, il referma les lèvres sur le muscle et se mit à sucer avec sensualité.

Il sentit Kyouya s'effondrer dans son étreinte, ses jambes l'ayant lâchées devant autant de plaisir. Mukuro continua à sucer cette langue qui semblait trembler sous ses lèvres, venant parfois la taquiner de son propre muscle. Et sans jamais arrêter, il décolla son compagnon du mur pour le guider jusqu'au lit au centre de la pièce. L'embrassant finalement à pleine bouche, il l'allongea sur les draps, se relevant totalement après lui avoir mordu la lèvre une dernière fois.

⁃ Ha…ha…ha…

* * *

A cet instant, Hibari était la personnification même de la luxure. Haletant, ses lèvres étaient gonflées, ses joues rouges, son regard humide de plaisir. Il frissonnait comme jamais, le moindre contact sur sa peau brûlante lui arrachant des petits bruits étouffés. L'alouette se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, un gémissement lui échappant à cause de sa chemise. Presque allongé sur le ventre, il étouffa ses soupirs dans un coussin quand des mains lui retirèrent enfin le vêtement. Tentant de calmer sa respiration, Kyouya tourna à peine la tête pour jeter un regard à son partenaire, ses cheveux moites recouvrant à moitié ses yeux. Son gémissement mourut dans sa gore alors que son coeur tambourinait d'excitation.

Mukuro était debout devant le lit, l'air presque aussi débauché que le brun. Ses yeux bi-color brillants d'envie, il se lécha avec sensualité le doigt d'une main avant de venir se caresser une clavicule. Lentement, il déboutonna sa chemise pourtant déjà fichue et la fit délicatement rejoindre celle de Kyouya parterre. Déglutissant difficilement, l'alouette suivit les mains de son homme qui descendirent sur son propre torse, caressant la peau pâle avant de se poser sur son pantalon. Hibari se redressa sans s'en rendre compte alors que Mukuro débouclait lentement sa ceinture, ne prenant même pas la peine de l'enlever avant de défaire son bouton et baisser sa braguette. Et comme ça, avec le pantalon à moitié ouvert, le bleuté grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit, rencontrant à mi-chemin la bouche avide de Kyouya.

Ce qui suivit représentait tout ce que Hibari Kyouya voulait dans sa vie - de la passion, de l'excitation, du plaisir pur et simple…Quelque chose qui faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines rien que d'y penser, son adrénaline montant comme jamais. Comme le fait de se battre ou même de danser, ces moments charnels que l'alouette partageait avec l'ananas bleu étaient devenus quelque chose dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer - une véritable dépendance. Et si Kyouya avait au début essayé de se dire que c'était bien l'acte et non la personne qui le rendait toute chose, il s'était bien vite résigné: Mukuro était une addiction empoisonnée dans laquelle il voulait à jamais se perdre…

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Ciaossu〜! Après moulte réflexion, je me suis finalement pris du temps pour écrire une p'tite sequel à ma toute première One-Shot sur nos bien-aimés 6918 *^* Le texte est assez bien réparti entre les deux pairs de fruits et d'alouettes si j'ose dire moi-même - et allez savoir pourquoi diable je me suis sentie obliger de faire apparaître G en plein milieu...Techniquement, ça aurait vraiment pu être n'importe qui xD**

**Sinon, pour ce qui est de la fin...Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas bien sûre de moi là xD Quand j'ai commencé la dernière partie, j'avais vraiment en tête de NE PAS partir sur un Lemon - en plein milieu j'ai commencé à remettre en cause ma conception des fruits (enfin, elle est déjà pas très nette à la base quand on sait que je suis toujours entrain de sourire aux ananas quand je vais faire mes courses mais passons ) J'ai l'impression d'avoir coupé en plein milieu de quelque chose de bien parti...ou pas xD Et j'hésite sincèrement à continuer sur ma lancer et décrire ces fameux évènements qui représentent toute la vie de Kyouya (à partir de now) mais j'ai pas trop confiance en ma plume citronnée ^^" J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez o **

**Laissons-nous le brume flotter là où elle a sa place? Ou est-ce que le soleil doit venir éclairer un peu tout ça à travers les nuages? (ça me fait remarquer que Ryouhei et Knuckle semblent bien parti pour ne jamais apparaître dans mes écrits xD)**

**Enfin bon, je me suis étalée plus que prévu °°**

**En espérant que ça vous a plut〜**


End file.
